AHH! Bloody Hell!
by Aussie-Samurai
Summary: Zaraki Kenpachi has screwed up, but can he fix it or is it too late? Sequel to Argh! Bloody Hell!


Title: Ahhh, Bloody Hell!

Summary: Kenpachi has screwed up, but can he fix it or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, if I did Inoue would do more than just stand there saying or thinking Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun over and over and over.

Just so you know this is a sequel to Argh! Bloody Hell!, so I recommend you read that first so that this story makes more sense.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside the large gate of the fourth Division's General relief station the large frame of menacing Captain of the feared 11th Divisions stood glaring at the entrance lost in thought. He had been putting this visit off for a while claiming that he was fine and didn't need to see a doctor. The truth was that he didn't want to have to see her since that last time they'd argued over what a zanpaku-to was and she'd made it clear he'd hurt her. With a growl he stormed into the fourth division because the feeling in his stomach was growing and continuing to irritate him, he figured she would have a cure for what ever was causing his stomach to feel like it was full of butterflies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is something the matter Zaraki taichou?" asks Unohana as she sees him enter.

"Of course there's something wrong, why else would I be here then." He barked at her but lowered his gaze when he saw the hurt in her eyes behind her ever present smile."I mean yeah, something seems to be wrong with my stomach, I've never felt these symptoms before so I figured something was wrong." He says as he sits down on the examination bed while she listens intently before walking over and indicating that he removes his Haori and gi.

"Any other symptoms Zaraki taichou?" She asks as she measures his blood pressure.

"Uh, yeah, I haven't been eating much and when I do I end up throwing most of it up, been having trouble sleeping and I've been shivering or sweating for no reason," he responds gazing up at the ceiling trying to remember if there was anything else.

Unohana reads his blood pressure before responding, "Your blood pressure is also up," she smiles reassuringly at him "it appears your suffering from anxiety".

Kenpachi blinks "huh?"

"You are worrying or are nervous about something to the point it's affecting your health Zaraki taichou." She answers with concern evident in her voice and the way she was leaning towards him "has something happened recently that would have caused this anxiety?"

Wordlessly Kenpachi shows her his zanpaku-to which she takes in both hands and admires its new and undamaged form.

She gazed along the blade seeing it looking newly forged and polished with no cracks or chips and noticed that it had serrations along the cutting edge of the blade. The handle was now wrapped in blood red silk with a large shark's tooth serving as the 'menuki'(a small charm like figure underneath the wrapping) and shark skin 'same' (the grip) instead of the old bandages that had been previously wrapped around the hilt. Hanging from the 'kashira' (the end of the handle) were two small bells like the ones in his hair. She also noticed that the sheath on his hips no longer consisted of bandages but was now black with blood red ends and possessed a yellow engraving of a shark along its length.

"You were right, I stopped being selfish and she opened up to me, guess I wasn't too late with her" he said interrupting her thoughts, a genuine smile came across her face

"I'm glad that she told you her name, did you talk with her for long?"

Kenpachi shifts in his chair "not really, I kinda learnt her name by accident, I was swearing my head off and it turns out one of my curses was her name."

Unohana blinks in surprise before asking, "What's her name Zaraki taichou?"

"It's Chimidoro Jigoku (bloody hell)."

Unohana covers her mouth to politely hide her giggles but gives up when she sees Kenpachi smirking in amusement showing that he found the irony of his zanpaku-tos name and the method in which he learnt it amusing too.

He shrugs, "nah we didn't talk long, she reckons she's not used to seeing me so much so it was only brief" Kenpachi looks up at Unohana when he begins to feel the sensation of butterflies in his stomach again, "Unohana, um, now that I know my zanpaku-tos name, I was wondering if …er… you might want to fight me?"

Unohana blinks in surprise over his request "you're a captain so you gotta be strong, but I've never seen you fight" he continues as Unohana's smile widens and her cheeks redden "so, you wanna fight or not?" he asks finally trying to act disinterested as he waited for her reply.

"I'm sorry Zaraki taichou but I will not fight you"

"Why not?"

"Because then I would be the one who would have heal you and besides the Commander-general forbids violence between captains." She explains as Kenpachi's shoulders sag in disappointment. "How about dinner instead Zaraki taichou, there are no laws forbidding captains from eating together" states Unohana her air of confidence broken only by the nervous smile gracing her face earning only a grunt in reply from the man as he gets up.

"I'll see ya tonight then" Kenpachi says roughly, as he leaves while Isane enters with paper work.

"What's on tonight taichou?" asks Isane curiously but doesn't receive an answer instead Unohana ignores her and she loses herself in thought with a small smile spreading over her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the Captains office at the Eleventh division.

"WHAT?!" shouts Ikkaku in disbelief as Kenpachi reluctantly repeats himself.

"I need you two to watch Yachiru tonight, I've got … a date."

"With who?" asks Yumichika while not breaking eye contact with his reflection in the window, Kenpachi mumbles something under his breath but is heard by Ikkaku.

"UNOHANA RETSU! But she's fourth division." Exclaims Ikkaku only to have Kenpachi bark at him and whack him over the back of the head

"Shut up and stop yelling or I'm covering your head in sugar and setting Yachiru on you." Ikkaku pales at the thought before apologising

"S-sorry Taichou, it's just, you've never been seen to take an interest in any thing other than Yachiru, this division and fighting, not necessarily in that order. "Hell, you even encouraged us all to give the fourth a hard time cause they don't fight and are weak."

"Well obviously that can't apply to Unohana Taichou, she _is_ a captain after all so that indicates that she does posses great strength. So what are you two doing to be doing tonight Taichou?" asks Yumichika finally looking away from his reflection to see how his taichou reacts to the question.

Kenpachi glares at him enough to cause the both of his subordinates to visibly flinch under his gaze, "dinner" is his only reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unohana sits on the porch of her house at the Fourth Division's barracks looking out onto the garden patiently waiting for Zaraki Kenpachi to arrive. With a sigh, she looked at her clock through the window

"_He's late"_ she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, she turns to see a nervous Isane escorting a very annoyed Zaraki Kenpachi to her. Unohana smiles her usual smile.

"I'm glad you could make it Zaraki Taichou" Kenpachi sits down next to her before handing her a piece of paper covered in lines.

"Yachiru thought she'd draw me a map so I wouldn't get lost, a lot of help it was" muttered Zaraki.

"Where is Kusajishi-Fukotaichou? Isn't she joining us tonight?" asked Unohana looking around Zaraki to see if the small girl was in her usual place clinging to his back.

"Na, not tonight, Ikkaku and Yumichika are looking after her, figured she'd have more fun with them". Zaraki looks around him even trying to peer inside trying to spot a table or any sign of food before looking at her questioningly.

"I thought we would go out for dinner, Zaraki taichou" says Unohana answering his unspoken question.

Zaraki promptly gets up and offers her a hand to get up, though quickly lets go once she is standing.

"Is there a restaurant you would like to go to Zaraki Taichou?" asks Unohana politely, Zaraki shrugs before answering.

"Usually eat with my men in the mess hall. You choose" Unohana motions to Zaraki to follow her begin walking a head leading the way to a nearby restaurant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some teppanyaki restaurant:

The restaurant is relatively empty and quiet being a slow night but this doesn't matter to the two captains merely enjoying each other's company as they wait for the chef to finish cooking their meal before them.

"And then she returns home dressed as a pink cat carrying a large koi above her head repeating 'meow'" says Zaraki as Unohana laughs at the story

"Did she say where she got it from?" asks Unohana,

"yeah she caught it in Byakuya's pond apparently." Unohana laughs loudly at this.

"That reminds me of a rumour I heard the other day, apparently Kuchiki Taichou has been buying several large sakura trees. From what I've been told he plans to give them to Kurosaki Ichigo as a gift. That way he'll be constantly surrounded by the sakura petals as a warning not to do anything improper with Kuchiki Rukia."

"Doesn't Kuchiki's shikai and bankai resemble sakura petals?" asks Zaraki,

"Yes, Kuchiki taichou's shikai and bankai consist of many small blades that float in the wind resembling sakura petals as they reflect light." She answers causing Zaraki to burst out laughing,

"So the bastard does have a sense of humour, Ichigo is gonna shit himself when he sees the petals!" cries Zaraki as he continues to laugh.

The two finish laughing when the chef indicates that their meals are ready, however as Unohana reaches forward to offer her plate Zaraki notices the chef attempting to look down her top. In a flash Zaraki slams the staffs head onto the hot plate inciting several loud screams of pain from the man. Next Zaraki picks up one of the kitchen knives and holds it in front of his own face to inspect it before slamming down millimetres from the mans face still held down onto the burning hot plate

"Show the lady more respect ya bastard, and apologise to her" says Zaraki grinning sadistically.

With a shout several other chefs race forward with meat cleavers at the ready, Zaraki raises his own from the first chefs face and brandishes it threateningly, "Finally some action, I've been bored outta my skull, lets cut em Unohana?" Asks Zaraki turning to look at her only to see her usual smile absent from her face and instead her face was blank but her eyes were filled with anger and sadness but mostly disappointment. A single tear threatens to fall from her eyes as she wordlessly walks out. Zaraki watches her go, in an instant Zaraki is up and running out of the restaurant after only to find the street deserted. In frustration Zaraki slams his fist into a wall and screams "Ahhhh! Bloody Hell!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zaraki looks up to see the now becoming familiar storm ravaged rocky out crop surrounded by surging waves, jagged rocks and reefs. On many of the reefs and rocks are the remains of rotting shipwrecks and skeletons. Zaraki looks around over the black and grey, stormy ocean for any sign of life. He turns around a split second before a large tail slams into him sending him crashing into the waves. He struggles to swim back to the surface and manages to get his head above water only to see a large dorsal fin with small bells on it swimming around him.

"Oi, quite messing round" shouts Kenpachi to his zanpaku-to over the roar of the gale force winds and rain. He feels a large object crash into his side throwing him onto rocks. He tries to reach out and grab onto the rock to try to pull him self out of the water only to be pulled back beneath the waves. He turns to face a 25 metre long great white shark glaring at him. He manages to break the surface and begins panting as he tries to keep his head above water. "Guess you don't wanna talk, eh?" he asks watching the dark shadow swim beneath him.

Zaraki decides to test the shark, "Oh so now you don't wanna talk, after all the times you apparently were screaming to me when I couldn't hear you," he shouts. All of a sudden his zanpaku-to throws him out of the water onto a rock and brings its head above water.

The large shark bares its teeth, "Bastard, how self-centred and violent can you be? I know you have some common sense and logic, you aren't entirely insane" says the shark angrily drawing it self-closer to Zaraki with each word.

Zaraki glares at the shark "I am who I am" he replies causing the shark to back off, after a while the shark sighs.

"I know, as your zanpaku-to I know exactly who you are, because this world and I represent that. You are wild and aggressive with an insatiable blood lust and love of fighting because you feel truly alive when your life is on the line. You are the kind of person who lives to fight because for years you had to fight in order to survive, but fighting isn't every thing" States the shark looking out over the water before continuing. "However you are not entirely self-centred, you care about Yachiru and your subordinates, you have a heart, other wise you'd have killed Yachiru the day you found her," Finishes the shark before slipping back into the water.

Kenpachi sits down on the rock and gazes out over the water as he mulls over his zanpaku-to's words. He stands up abruptly and follows the sharks movements with his visible eye, "Chimidoro Jigoku" he calls loudly waiting for the sharks response.

The sharks head surfaces "What?" it asks irritably.

"Fighting is what I do, it's who I am, I can't change that" Zaraki states.

The shark watches him from a moment, "We are who we are, our past and our experiences mould us into whom we are, for us it has been a violent past, but it doesn't mean we can't stop growing, already you are not the same man who cut his way through the district of Zaraki. You are no longer a monster, at least not all the time, you care about others now, its time you show them" states the shark "Now get going!" shouts the shark.

"What's wrong, had enough of me already?" asks Kenpachi jokingly. The shark bares its teeth in what Kenpachi assumes is a smile, he closes his eyes and quietly mutters to himself "I screwed up, give me a chance to fix it, I want to change… I hope I have changed."

The shark looks at him for a moment before speaking. "she's not going to want to see you, you hurt her, she opened up to you hoping for you to do the same and you throw it in her face saying you were bored and needed a fight. Give her a couple of days to cool down then talk to her… if she'll let you"

"Well I'll just make her listen" replies Zaraki

"Only as a last resort, but if you need her to stay to here you out then I got a way to help you with that" said the shark

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days later:

Unohana knew something was wrong from the pure fear adorning the faces of her subordinates only to have it confirmed when her name was bellowed out by the large and intimidating 11th division captain as he barrelled into her office.

"Zaraki taichou, do you have an appointment for today" asked Unohana politely

"Err, no" was his reply

Unohana's face darkened threateningly "then please leave." With that she turned on her heel and began to walk away but stopped. She felt fear overcome her as if there was a sword at her throat, the world around her darkened and the ghostly forms of several skeletons appearing out of the shadow all reaching for her with bony claws. She takes a breath to composes her self before turning to glare at Zaraki.

"its called '_shibo nigiru _(death grasp), turns out its one of my zanpaku-tos abilities, I've used before on Ichigo and haven't even realised. It causes my opponent to become paralysed with fear, stops them from running away, can even make them feel like they've been stabbed. " states Zaraki as he slowly walks over to Unohana who stands up tall, her face a mask of calm.

"Sorry," he says to her causing her eyes to widen in surprise as he continues "I've been a… a baka."

Unohana allows herself to smile at him.

"Zaraki taichou, I accept your apology. But don't think that I've completely forgiven you for ruining my dinner, you'll have to make it up to me." Says Unohana

"Alright, you sure are bossy ya know that?" says Zaraki as he goes to leave, he waves over his shoulder and steps out the door leaving Unohana standing there happy gazing at the empty door and his retreating figure.

With a sigh Unohana smiles to herself, "At least it's a start, Kenpachi-kun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey again,

firstly I want to thank 'Kyubi123' and 'Kasuchi, Koichi' for the reviews of 'Argh! Bloody Hell!', I appreciate it when I know people enjoy my stories.

A shout out to my friends 'AbstractNightmare' and to CC (I know that's not her penname but I don't know what it is, sorry CC ) thank you to 'Ceestar' for some help when I got writer's block.

And now for some Omake:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Zaraki Taichou, I assume this won't happen again" asks the Soutaichou looking sternly over his desk at Zaraki Taichou and Kusajishi Fukutaichou, while Komamaru Taichou stood behind rubbing his neck in pain.

Zaraki sighs, "Yeah, I'll make sure the brat stays away from dog breath here." With that, he gets up and allows the little girl to jump on his back before leaving.

The Soutaichou turns to Komamaru and politely asks if he is alright.

Komamaru responds "Yes Genryusai –Sensei, I just can't figure out why Kusajishi Fukutaichou would want to put a leash on me and drag me around the entire Soul Society, though I did enjoy the bone shape biscuits she gave me"


End file.
